


The End of All Things

by DerAndere



Series: Inspired By Music [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerAndere/pseuds/DerAndere
Summary: The End Of All Things | In the distance waves crash against the shore. Under his ear beats her heart. | Aang and Toph
Relationships: Aang/Toph Beifong
Series: Inspired By Music [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803979
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	The End of All Things

Her fingers are cold. 

They creep across his skin, graze his earlope, then his chin, they brush the frozen tears from his cheeks and play with his collar, and they ground him, he thinks, they are real, like the wind tearing at their robes and the grass tickling his ankle. 

She is real. 

He is real. 

(In her embrace.) 

In the distance waves crash against the shore. 

Under his ear beats her heart. 

He opens his eyes. 

Whispers. 

"I still don't know." 

From the darkness, an invisible monster sneers at him. 

"What the dreams mean. Why we are here. I still don't know." 

He burries his face deeper in her chest. 

Her fingers still for a moment and so does his heart. 

When they begin dancing again, she says: "Maybe I do. It doesn't matter." 

Nothing matters, she doesn't say, but he can hear it just as clearly, nothing but this, alright? Nothing but this has ever mattered. 

He breathes in. 

She breathes out. 

Her fingers are cold on his skin. 

"I love you", he mumbles, and he has always been sure he does, but never as sure as tonight, never as sure as he is now. 

And the woman in his dreams is the woman of his dreams (was, once upon a time), and she is here, always part of him, yet isn't, will never be again. 

She is a bittersweet memory, a burning regret that isn't his. 

He can taste it, almost, the desperation of the man who'd lost her. 

And the woman who caresses his ear is better than any dream he's ever dreamed. 

"I love you, too", she says. 


End file.
